


The Pact

by mallml



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Gen, a cute little Halloween story, kidkashi, light horror (eventually), melancholy with a less melancholic ending, there's a lot of chapters but it's actually a fairly quick read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: All Kakashi wants is to be a shinobi like his father.But, sometimes, all the hard work in the world just isn't enough.
Comments: 127
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51




	52. Chapter 52




End file.
